Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 153
Suggestions Darbus vs. Darunia This is a fight against the Goron Patriarchs, who will win ? Both needed Link's help to save the Goron Tribe. --Mr Alex (T) 02:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : Much too uneven I think. --AuronKaizer ' 02:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : Don't really like the fight myself...that and it will, ''most assuredly, become a game versus game fight. -'''Minish Link 02:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : Just don't like it. Also one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : It's very obvious, I predict Darunia will win in a landslide, and it has potential to turn into game vs. game. I am sorry I have to do this though since I don't think either of these guys have ever been in the ToC before and that is shocking. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : : As long as it's not a Skyward Sword fight, I'm liking the new NPC battle idea. It's better than the usual Boss vs. Boss etc. ideas that used to reign supreme. --Paradox : : Nope. : : I can't say I love it, Can't say I hate it. It's to "connected" and either one could win with "Mountainous" victory. I like it, just not enough. They are practically the same person. Zeldas ganon (talk) 05:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkin Soup vs. Yeto's Soup The epic battle of the two soups. Both are made by the two epic soupers, Pumm and Yeto respectively. Both contain plenty of pumpkiny goodness, and restore your hearts. Always useful, who will win? --Paradox (T) 20:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I can appreciate the light-heartedness of this suggestion, but as a halfway point between a joke fight and a legitimately good fight, there's just no way I can support this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Soup's not on. --AuronKaizer ' 21:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it, just not enough that I want to see it. : : What Xykeb said. -'Minish Link 23:57, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Unique suggestion. This vote is very close to a support. I just feel it might a be a bit too bland. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Hmmm... 23:01, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I really like this, but it's obvious the below fight will win --Hydropanda (talk) 21:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Carnival of Time vs. Picori Festival They are both annual festivals that honor a different race. The races honored heights are of magnitudes vastly different from the people who celebrate the festivals. There are no living being that has seen the races honored in theses festivals. It might be a stretch but at least it is something different than what the ToC usually sees. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I do really like the idea behind this one, but since both events have so little screen time, I fear it would quickly devolve into a game vs. game fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Per Xykeb. It'd probably be a good game/game fight. : : Per Switzerland. --AuronKaizer ' 08:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : What everyone else said. I do really like this, though. -'Minish Link 14:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I agree this might turn into a game fight. It may have been smarter to make something like Four Giants vs. Minish or something. With that, more connections may have been drawn. But this event vs. event fight is intriguing enough for a support from me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I think its good. 23:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Per Joe. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : : Liking the new non boss, dungeon, or NPC battles. The event battle is a new idea, better than the aforementioned battles. Nice job. Paradox : : It's not "new" by any stretch of the word, it's just very few good suggestions of such a nature are ever made. --AuronKaizer ' 10:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Lame in my eyes. I know for certain I can't be in one, but i never played Zelda:tMC. Also festivals shouldn't compete. With so little screen time it would definitely become a game-vs.-game fight.Zeldas ganon (talk) 22:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Why not --Mr Alex (T) 23:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Demise vs. Ganondorf An epic battle between the ''awesome final bosses of their respective games. Also, it is hinted that Demise may be the one who causes Ganondorf to appear, possibly as an incarnation of his hatred. They also both have ugly but awesome beast forms and boss battles. Zeldas ganon (talk) 05:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : You got a rule wrong. (I know you're not going to be able to figure it out for yourself, so I'll say it was the alphabetical order one). --AuronKaizer ' 10:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : One-sided. Also boring. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 10:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : : : Xykeb said it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Ganon has been in more games than Demise, people will rate Demise on how much they like Skyward Sword, too one-sided, one of the too many Boss vs. Boss fights. Paradox 22:58, March 9th, 2012 (UTC) : : I would like to point out that my suggestion is not game-vs.-game. Mr. Dragmire Has been in MANY Games and Demise is sure to follow. Also, characters in the same games almos never compete. I cannot stess that enough. Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :: : Around here, when we say "game vs. game", we mean that the combatants have few specific traits, are very similar to each other, or are very iconic to their respective games, leading to them being judged by the games that they appear in rather than the combatants themselves. Either way, it is true that Ganondorf has appeared in a lot of different games meaning this wouldn't be a game vs. game fight, per se; however, it's very possible Demise could be judged by how much people like (or don't like) Skyward Sword. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: : So, an "Imprisoned vs. Ganon" fight would be bad?Zeldas ganon (talk) 14:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::: : -_- :::: : No. Paradox 16:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::: : It could be. Hopefully we won't have to find out. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : :Nah, you won't. I mean't that as a joke. Zeldas ganon (talk) 22:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Fierce Deity Link vs. Wolf Link Two forms of Link that are extremely awesome. I know, this could devolve into a game-vs-game fight, but it's still a good idea, isn't it? TheWolfsFriend (talk) 06:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : : There's only one real connection, and the fact that both of these transformations are iconic for their respective games means this will almost certainly become a game-versus-game fight. You apparently already thought of that, though. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : : The fight is connectionless, possibly game vs. game, boring, based off of a dumb premise, and generally bad, but the part that gets me about this is that you rhetorically asked if this was a good idea, as if you somehow assumed that people would universally agree with you. The mind boggles. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 08:40, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : : What a good joke! : : Do not want --AuronKaizer ''' 14:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : : Game vs. Game, too one sided. Paradox 15:44 24 March, 2012 (UTC) : : It's all been said. It's not a good suggestion, but I have a feeling it might be really close. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC)